A Lindley Summer
by Mala1
Summary: Jen decides to visit her parents for the summer and runs into someone unexpected. Part 1 up. Please R&R!


Title: Summer Surprise  
  
Part: 1  
  
Author: Chantal aka Mala Website: http://my-dc.cjb.net  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: Season 5  
  
Summary: Jen decides to visit her parents over the summer holidays but is given an even bigger shock by who she meets there  
  
Category: Jen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Author's Note: Please R&R  
  
Jen breathed deeply as the plane taxied into the airport. Her heart was beating triple time at the prospect of seeing her parents for the first time since high school senior year.  
  
She had fought this from the day they had asked her to come. She had told herself, and everyone else for that matter, that she would never see them again. Too much water had flown under that bridge.  
  
But her summer plans had fallen through and even her Grams had gone away.  
  
She finally decided that if she didn't do it now, she never would.  
  
So here she was about to see her parents and spend the summer with them.  
  
The seatbelt light went off so Jen unbuckled hers and began stuffing her in- flight entertainment, such as trashy magazines, in her overnight bag. She climbed to her feet and began to walk slowly down the aisle.  
  
She stepped out into the terminal and began to look around. There were a lot of people waiting for loved ones. Jen wondered if her parents were one of them.  
  
She walked away from the gate and continued looking. She still couldn't see them and was beginning to get nervous. What if they didn't show up? What if they'd forgotten about her? What if they had changed their minds?  
  
The relief washed over her when she finally spotted them. Her father was sitting and her mother was standing as she stared out the window. As usual her mother was dressed like a model. She looked elegant and sophisticated.  
  
Jen walked slowly toward them and was encouraged by the smile that grew across her father's face when he finally spotted her.  
  
"My little girl," Robert Lindley said affectionately as he pulled Jen into a tight embrace.  
  
Jen hugged him back and was surprised to find tears spring to her eyes. When he let her go, she turned to her mother.  
  
"Jenny," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"Hi mum," Jen said as she stepped forward into her mother's embrace.  
  
"I've missed you sweetie," Helen Lindley said, not even looking like she was going to let go of her daughter.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come, Jennifer. You won't regret it," Robert said.  
  
He took her hand and squeezed it. Jen looked up at her parents with overwhelming emotions. It was as if she was happy and sad at the same time. She wasn't sure why.  
  
"We'll see," Jen said. "We'll end up arguing probably by tonight. Oh, I like being called Jen now."  
  
Robert exchanged a happy look with his wife.  
  
"Okay Jen. Let's go home," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen sighed with bliss as the hot water ran down her body. She'd forgotten how wonderful their holiday home in Florida really was. They used to spend every summer here.  
  
She finally turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping her body into a big fluffy towel.  
  
She walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam with the palm of her hand. She stared at her reflection. She brushed out her wet curls and applied a little make up.  
  
Her parents were taking her out to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. Only the best for the Lindley's.  
  
Jen smirked at her reflection then turned and walked into her connecting bedroom. She put on her underwear then picked up the white and pink flowery dress she had bought especially for this occasion. It wasn't her usual style and Jack would die laughing if he ever saw her wearing it but she felt she should at least look the part of the dutiful daughter.  
  
She could tell her parents really were trying and she wanted to do the same.  
  
She placed the dress over her head then blow dried her hair and let it settle around her shoulders.  
  
After spritzing some perfume on her arms and behind her ears, she left her bedroom and found her father in the sitting room.  
  
"Jenny.I mean Jen, come here," he said, patting the spot on the couch next to him.  
  
Jen obliged and looked expectantly at her father.  
  
"Jen, I can't say enough how happy I am that you came. I know we parted on bad terms and that we haven't done enough to keep in contact but we want to put all that behind us. We love you Jenny. You're our little girl," Ron said, looking almost teary.  
  
Jen managed a smile but inside she was quaking. What could she say to that? She'd tried her hardest to not come here. In fact, if it weren't for her best friend Jack McPhee wanting to stay back in Boston, she'd be in Costa Rica right now, lying on the beach.  
  
"I'm happy to be here as well," Jen finally answered. "I wasn't sure it was the right thing but then I realised I had nothing to lose by giving it a go."  
  
Robert leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Jen's forehead.  
  
"It's going to be a great summer, honey, wait and see," Robert said.  
  
~*~  
  
Jen followed parents into the Blue Duck restaurant. They chatted while they waited to be seated and Jen didn't see the blonde waiter as he approached them.  
  
"Jen?" asked the familiar male voice.  
  
Jen looked up from the conversation in shock. She'd never expected to see him again.  
  
"Henry?" Jen said and for a moment they stared at each other in surprise.  
  
"I'm Helen, Jen's mother," Helen said, holding out her hand to break the awkward silence. "And this is Jen's father, Robert."  
  
"Oh sorry, mum," Jen said quickly. "This is Henry. He's, uh, a friend from high school."  
  
Helen nodded with a knowing smile. Robert looked confused by the tension in the room.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet one of Jen's Capeside friends," Helen said with a smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ma'am, Sir," Henry stammered. "Can I seat you?"  
  
"We'd love a window seat," Helen answered and led the shocked teenagers into the restaurant.  
  
Henry pulled a chair out for Helen, and then quickly did the same for Jen.  
  
"Today's specials are the Oyster soup, Mussel and Squid Pasta Spirals and Prawn Cutlets," Henry said, trying to sound business like but continuing to steal glances at Jen.  
  
"Here are your menus. Can I get you a drink?" Henry asked.  
  
"I'll have the House red thank you," Helen ordered.  
  
"Same for me," Robert said.  
  
"Lemon, Lime and Bitters please," Jen said weakly, not looking up from the menu.  
  
"Very good," Henry said then walked away.  
  
"OMG," Jen said and sank down in her chair. "Of all the people to run into."  
  
"Who is this Henry?" Helen asked. "He looks very cute."  
  
"He is and he dumped me over the phone through my best friend," Jen said with a scowl.  
  
"Oh, so he was your boyfriend," Helen said, seeming to enjoy this girly chat with her daughter.  
  
"Was is the operative word. He made me fall in love with him then he dumped me so cruelly," Jen said.  
  
"Obviously he was just a kid back then. He's probably matured and regrets what he did," Helen said.  
  
"It doesn't matter mum. It's so over between us," Jen said.  
  
"He doesn't sound very nice," Robert suddenly said. "Why would he break up with you in such a way?"  
  
"Robert, don't. It was a long time ago, right Jenny?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yes but I'll never forget it. Can we talk about something else now?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Helen said as she exchanged a look with Robert.  
  
~*~  
  
"This would look beautiful on you, darling," Helen said as she held up a pearl necklace in front of Jen.  
  
"Oh, no mum. I don't wear much jewellery," Jen said as she took the necklace of her mother and put it back on the shelf.  
  
It was the next day and Jen and her mother were shopping while her father played golf with some of his friends. Jen wasn't offended, as golf had always been important to Robert.  
  
"Well, Jen, tell me more about yourself then," Helen said. "I know our last visit wasn't a good one but I really want us to catch up. How is.Jack?"  
  
Jen couldn't believe her mum actually remembered Jack. She hadn't been all that nice to him on their last visit.  
  
"Jack's doing fine. He didn't have the greatest start to college but he's settling in now," Jen answered as she picked up a pair of tiny shell shaped earrings.  
  
"How are your studies going?" Helen asked.  
  
"Very well. Did you know I started DJ-ing at the college radio station?" Jen asked.  
  
"No I didn't. How is that?" Helen asked.  
  
"Surprisingly great," Jen answered. "I'm not the biggest talker in the world but I really enjoyed it. Plus I got to play all my favourite songs!"  
  
Helen laughed and Jen joined her.  
  
"Let me buy that for you," Helen said taking the earrings.  
  
"Oh no, you can't," Jen protested.  
  
"I insist," Helen said, just as the sales assistant came over to them. "I'll take these please. And would you wrap them?"  
  
"So Jen, are you going to catch up with Henry while you're in town?" Helen asked.  
  
Jen shook her head, knowing her mother had been waiting to bring Henry up again.  
  
"I don't think so. After what happened, we're not really friends anymore. It'd be too weird," Jen said.  
  
The shop assistant came back with the earrings and Helen handed over her credit card. Once the purchase went through, the women stepped outside into the sunshine.  
  
"Jen it might be nice to spend some time with someone your own age," Helen suggested as they walked down the street.  
  
"Why are you getting sick of me already?" Jen joked.  
  
"Jenny, I'm serious. What harm could it do?" Helen asked. "Maybe Henry would like a chance to make it up to you."  
  
"Henry had plenty of chances to make it up to me," Jen said sullenly.  
  
"Jennifer, how many chances did your father and I have that we never took up?" Helen asked.  
  
"Mum, that's different. You're flesh and blood. Henry's just some guy I went out with once. It's not a big deal to me anymore. In fact I'd forgotten all about him until I saw him now," Jen said. "Please let's drop it."  
  
"Okay," Helen said. "Let's get some ice cream."  
  
~*~  
  
Henry stopped short as the words echoed in his head.  
  
'Henry's just some guy I went out with once..It's no big deal...I'd forgotten all about him..just some guy..no big deal...forgotten...'  
  
He sighed to himself. What was the point of even bothering to contact her? She wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't blame her. He'd treated her pretty badly.  
  
He tried to push her from his mind but he couldn't. She had looked so good. So beautiful and sophisticated.  
  
'Forget it Henry. You blew it. For good.' 


End file.
